


i’m in love with marijuana (i feel it in my balls man)

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, based on me n my friends (shoutout to our bitch for giving us cake tht one day), bcos he loves them, i literally don’t know what else to tag, stan knows they’re high, stan the man gives his potheads some cake, stanley is done with their shit but he loves them, they’re like 16-17, they’re stoner fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: “Think he knew we were high?” Bev asked nervously, Eddie nodded while Richie shook his head and scoffed, “Stan wouldn’t know us high if we hit him with it in the head.”“i can’t tell if that doesn’t make sense because i’m high, or because you’re high.” Eddie said,Richie was silent in thought for a minute before speaking, “Both.”
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	i’m in love with marijuana (i feel it in my balls man)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my boy for giving me n my friends cake tht one time he keeps it fuckin real

Richie, Beverly and Eddie sat in Richie’s truck, some indie music playing in the background as they sat parked outside of Stan’s house. The scent of weed and cheap perfume in the air, giggles echoed throughout the car. 

Richie inhaled deeply, “Okay, Guys shut up. Somebody call Stan right fucking now.” 

Beverly snorted, “Uh hell no, look at us, he’s gonna fucking know we’re blowed, dude.” 

Eddie nodded vigorously in the backseat, leaning up in the front of the vehicle, “Yes, she’s right.” He paused to think for a moment, “Wait, how come i’m in the fucking back? I’m dating the driver!”

“Because when we came to get you, i was too high and my ass was glued to the seat.” Bev explained, “I’m so sorry. You’re my bestfriend and i love you.” 

Eddie placed a hand gently over he heart, “It is okay Bev, i get it. i probably wouldn’t have moved either.” The three stoned kids broke out into laughter over that last bit of Eddie’s sentence. Their giggles were cut short by the sound of Richie’s phone going off.

Richie answered the phone without sparing a glance at who was calling, “....Yes?” He mumbled.

Immediately he was greeted with annoyed shouts, “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re outside my house? Let me guess, you guys are fucking stoned again and want food. Am i right?” 

Bev clapped her hands together in delight and snatched the phone out of Richie’s hand, “Please! We’re so hungry, Stan.” She begged.

Stan sighed on the other end, “Jesus fucking Christ, fine. I have cake.”

The entire car broke out in cheers, all three teens expressing their thanks at once, “Calm down guys. It’s some kind of lemon cake, that cool?” Stan asked his extremely high friends.

Eddie shushed the two and grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker, “You, Stanley Uris, are a fucking angel. See you soon with that cake.” He promptly hung up on the poor boy,

“Think he knew we were high?” Bev asked nervously, Eddie nodded while Richie shook his head and scoffed, “Stan wouldn’t know us high if we hit him with it in the head.” 

“i can’t tell if that doesn’t make sense because i’m high, or because you’re high.” Eddie said,

Richie was silent in thought for a minute before speaking, “Both.” 

The three kids ended up invested in a conversation that they would definitely not remember the next day, when a knock on the window interrupted them.

Richie rolled down the driver side window, painfully slow, “Ayy! Stan the man! Come ‘ere.” Richie maneuvered awkwardly around his seatbelt to reach over and give Stan a hug.

Stan hugged back, patted his hair and pulled away, “As much as i’d love to shove my face in your smelly weed hoodie, i have to go back inside in a minute.” He said as he passed the cheerful teens their slices of cake, and three water bottles. 

Eddie had tears rolling down his cheeks at this point. He placed his hands on his face and continued crying, “Stan, what would we do without you?” 

“I shudder at the thought of you morons existing on your own without me.” He deadpanned, 

Stan leaned out of the car and patted the door, “Alright i gotta go. I’ll see you stoners later.” 

“Bye Stanny we lov-“

“-You’re a blessi-“

“-Have my babies!-“ 

All three kids shouted at once as Stan walked up his porch, pointedly ignoring their words. 

Richie slid down in his seat, “Okay now how the fuck are we gonna get home?” 

Eddie and Bev instanly paled, “Oh fuck nooo.” Eddie groaned as Richie started up the car.

“Welp, if we die, we die.” Bev shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this fic:) kudos n comments are appreciated <3 xoxo


End file.
